For illumination applications, light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed.
For instance, there are needs in the art for fixtures that offer improved flexibility and that facilitate interchangeable elements or user customization. Need exists for technology to provide conveniently interchangeable light sources. Need further exists for technology to provide conveniently interchangeable trim.
As another example of need, when light emitting diodes are mounted on a circuit board using a conventional approach, lead wires connected to the circuit board can be visible and thereby distractive or perceived as unsightly. Accordingly, there is a need for a cover to hide lead wires connected to light emitting diode light sources. Additionally, it would be beneficial if a cover could protect the components attached to the light emitting diode and provide a mounting point for other components that may be attached to the light emitting diode light source.
A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes in lighting applications.